


Clarification

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery - Freeform, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, mobile game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Charlie’s family confronting him thinking he’s cheating on Reader with Talbott only to find out they’re in a poly relationship?___________This was requested on my writing blog.





	1. Chapter 1

The Summer holidays had finally rolled around once again which means that nearly everyone had gotten to go home for the holidays and spend time with their family and friends outside of school hours. Charlie had made plans with both you and Talbott for a couple of dates, even days where the three of you can just spend time together. He had been planning on telling his family that he is dating both you and Talbott before they found out and start to think the worse.

Although it did not work out the way he thought it would, as it rarely ever does when you want to tell people something important that you're anxious to talk about.

"Charlie, your mother and I need to talk to you." Arthur said, clearing his throat as Charlie stepped into the cluttered, closing the old wooden door behind himself. Charlie looked around to find his mother sat in the rocking chair, knitting and his father sat in an armchair with his legs crossed. The sounds of the creaking floorboards from his younger siblings playing around above them rang out in the quiet living room.

"Uhm... About what?" He asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, looking from his mother to father.

"We're concerned about something." Molly sighed and looked at her husband, carefully placing her knitting needles in her lap, the barely started woollen project now forgotten about for the time being.

"Oh for heavens sake," she huffed out, turning her attention back to her son, a soft smile coming across her face. "Don't beat around the bush about it, Arthur."

Charlie's brows furrowed together as a quizzical look passed over his features, crossing his arms over his chest. "Can someone tell me what this is about?" Concern lacing the tone of his voice.

"We saw you today with Talbott." Arthur finally spoke up, getting the point.

"Oh..." Charlie breathed out, his eyes darting between his parents as he tried to think of a way to say what he needed to without freaking his parents out. "What did you see?" He decided to ask, so that he could gauge their reaction first. Molly pushed the knitting needles to the side and got up from the rocking chair, moving over to her son.

"You and Talbott were holding hands and being cuddly with each other while laughing about things," She replied, a hand resting gently on his arm as she gave it a gentle squeeze. "We need to know something but we ask we want you to know that we are here to help you make a decision."

There's a long, heavy pause. "Okay..." Charlie muttered out, his voice getting quieter as the current, one sided conversation continued.

"Are you cheating on [Y/N] with Talbott?" Charlie choked on the air that caught in his throat, blinking his eyes rapidly.

"What? I... What... No. I am not cheating on... Why would you?" He sputtered out, clearly flustered about the approach they were taking, sucking in a deep breath of air to compose himself. Mentally preparing himself to tell them the complete truth.

"It is okay Charlie, you can tell us." Arthur spoke, leaning forwards in the armchair.

Charlie nodded his head a couple of times, puffing a long blast of air out of his nose. "I am not cheating on [Y/N] with Talbott." He cautiously started, rising a hand to stop his parents from asking any more questions before he could get to his explanation. "I am dating them both. The three of us, [Y/N], Talbott and I, talked about it in great detail and we're okay with it. We're in a polyamorous relationship." He admits, nervously.

"Oh thank Merlin," Molly sighed out, a hand going to her chest. "We were thinking the worst and we are glad its nothing bad... However, your father and I would like it if you to could tell us about it."

Charlie's lips twitched up into a smile, "you don't mind?" He asks curiously.

"Not at all. As long as you're happy and no one is going to get hurt then that's all that matters" Arthur and Molly replied in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon- A continuation of the Charlie x Reader x Talbott? Charlie brings Reader and Talbott to visit his family as his partners instead of just as his friends?

The Summer had almost come to an end which means the new school year starts back up in the next few days, leaving you, Talbott and Charlie one final day before the chaos of getting ready for school begins.  Charlie had asked you and Talbott on the last date that the three of you had shared if the two of you would have wanted to spend sometime with him at his home before the new school year and the two of you agreed happily, easing his nerves only slightly.   
  
You quietly walked in-between Charlie and Talbott, your arms linked with their own as the three of you wandered around the fields that surrounded Charlie's home.  They looked so full of colour in the Summer but as Autumn approaches they're starting to look dark and quiet - giving off an eerie feeling in the pit of your stomach, but you didn't mind the ominous feeling you felt as you loved Autumn and Winter much more than Spring and Summer.   
  
Charlie and Talbott had been talking amongst themselves quietly during the walk, but as soon as Talbott spoke, this time a lot louder so that you could hear what they're talking about you jolted out of your little daze.   
  
"I thought your parents knew about the three of us dating?"  Talbott asked Charlie, who groaned inwardly and threw his head back a little dramatically even for himself.   
  
"Because I am anxious that maybe they don't accept it like they said they did."  He admitted after a moment of being a drama queen for a second, you looked between the two of them, feeling a little bit out of the loop with the current conversation, you had tuned them out when they started talking about what they wanted to do after school - it wasn't that you weren't interested it was more to do with the fact that you hadn't thought about what you wanted to when you leave school or how on earth you were even going to manage getting the job if you even had the slightest clue of what you wanted to do.   
  
"So...  We're walking around the fields that looks like something from the children of the corn because you don't really think your parents accept that all three of us are dating? "You asked, confusion lacing your voice as you spoke slowly.  Charlie slowly nodded his head, pressing his lips together as he nodded his head.   
  
"Have you met your parents Charlie?"  Talbott asked, he the two of you had met them as soon as you arrived as they had both been waiting outside of the burrow to meet you, both of them were so warm and welcoming that you couldn't really believe that either of them didn't accept it.  "They're the most accepting people there is,"  He said.   
  
Charlie came to a stop and turned to you and Talbott, a look of defeat crossing his features.  "I know."  You tilted your head, brows raised as you remove your arm from Talbotts and crossed them over your chest.   
  
"Lets go back inside and spend sometime with your family and if they ask us all questions then we answer them and if we don't want to then we just tell me we're not comfortable with asking."  You told them both with a soft and soothing voice.  Charlie's shoulders visibly lowered.   
  
"Okay, yeah", he nodded.


End file.
